Telling Edward
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. MINIATURKA. Brakujący moment w sadze. W jaki sposób Jacob powiedział Edwardowi, że wpoił się w Renesmee? Wampir oraz wilkołak, przeprowadzają rozmowę, jak ojciec z przyszłym chłopakiem swojej córki.


**Autorka: **The Brown Eyed Writer!

**Posiadam zgodę na tłumaczenie!**

**Link do oryginału:** fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5305435/1/Telling-Edward

**Link do profilu autorki: **fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1871201/The_Brown_Eyed_Writer

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

_Jestem martwy _- pomyślałem, gdy wchodziłem po schodach do domu krwiopijców. Wpoiłem się w dziecko Edwarda i Belli, Renesmee. Teraz każdy znajdujący się w pobliżu krwiopijca, może donieść na mnie Edwardowi. Właśnie dlatego już nie żyję.

Trzymałem Renesmee w swoich rękach, gdy nastała zmiana w moim sercu. Bella była w trakcie przemieniania się w wampira. Reszta krwiopijców twierdziła, że do końca procesu zostało półtora dnia. Edward po udanym zaaplikowaniu swojego jadu w organizm Belli, nie opuszczał jej boku.

Dotarłem do drzwi i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Renesmee spojrzała na mnie, a następnie dotknęła swoją malutką rączką, mojego policzka. Obrazy Edwarda i Belli zalały moją głowę. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i skinąłem głową. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę i zapukałem trzy razy.

- Wejdź, Jacobie - usłyszałem, jak Edward powiedział.

Powoli otworzyłem drzwi. Rozglądając się dookoła, zobaczyłem, że Edward z bliska obserwuje Bellę. Musiał naprawdę ją kochać.

- Czy możemy porozmawiać? - zapytałem.

Edward rozejrzał się dookoła mnie i skinął głową. Wszedłem do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podszedłem bliżej i usiadłem na krześle obok niego. Spojrzał w dół na Renesmee i zabrał ją z moich ramion. Nie protestowałem, ponieważ właściwie byłem już martwy.

- Wiem - powiedział tylko tyle, gdy spojrzał na Renesmee. Włożył swój palec między jej rączki, a ona go chwyciła i wsadziła sobie do buzi. Ugryzła go, ale nie wyglądało, jakby zrobiła mu krzywdę. Zawsze kiedy mnie gryzła to bolało. Bardzo.

- Naprawdę, nie chciałem. Gdybym mógł mieć nad tym kontrolę, poczekałbym aż będzie starsza. Przysięgam - wyjaśniłem. Chciałem dla Renesmee tylko tego, co jest najlepsze.

- Wiem, ale musimy o tym porozmawiać. Bella nie będzie z tego zadowolona. Ledwo co zobaczyła swoją córkę, a ona już znalazła swoją bratnią duszę - powiedział.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę. Kiedy powiedziałem jej, że Quil wpoił się w Claire, zaczęła odrobinę świrować. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś pozwolił mi wyjaśnić, że chcę jedynie tego co najlepsze dla Renesmee - odpowiedziałem.

- Rozumiem i obiecuję pozwolić ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Jednak wiedz, że gdy Bella będzie chciała oderwać tobie głowę, to nie będę miał zamiaru jej powstrzymywać. Parę razy będzie chciała spuścić manto - powiedział, odrobinę się śmiejąc. Również zachichotałem.

- Tak, ale nie obwiniam jej. Nigdy nie powinienem prowokować ją do czegokolwiek - powiedziałem, przypominając sobie kiedy ją pocałowałem. To były dwa razy.

- Rozumiem. Myślałeś, że ją kochasz, więc chciałeś dla niej, jedynie jak najlepiej. Nie chciałeś, aby stała się wampirem. Chciałeś by pozostała człowiekiem. Ja również nie chciałem, ale wygląda na to, że miało być inaczej - Edward powiedział, chwytając za rękę Belli. Ona jest naprawdę spokojna.

- Czy po Belli nie powinno widać, że odczuwa ból? - zapytałem, wciąż patrząc na postać dziewczyny.

- Tak, powinna go okazywać. Pytałem Carlisle'a, ale on twierdzi, że wszystko jest w porządku. Myślę, że ona próbuje utrzymać mnie z dala od cierpienia - stwierdził.

- W jaki sposób chce cię od niego uchronić?

- Bella wie, że boli mnie, gdy widzę, jak cierpi - odpowiedział.

- Och!

Milczeliśmy przez kilka minut. Patrzyliśmy, jak Renesmee bawi się palcami Belli.

- Czy to bardzo ją boli?

- Tak. Przemiana w wampira jest naszym najsilniejszym wspomnieniem, jakie mamy z ludzkiego życia. Alice jest jednym wyjątkiem. Zawsze znajdowała się w ciemności i nie pamięta nic ze swojego ludzkiego życia oraz przemiany. Po prostu obudziła się wampirem - powiedział Edward.

- Wow - było wszystkim, co mogłem powiedzieć.

Znowu zapanowała cisza, którą przerwałem zadając pytanie.

- Czy masz jeszcze jakieś inne ludzkie wspomnienia? - zapytałem. Byłem ciekawy czasu, gdy był człowiekiem.

- Mam kilka. Pamiętam, jak wyglądali moi rodzice. Oczywiście, czasami widzę ich we wspomnieniach Carlisle'a. Pamiętam jeszcze inne rzeczy. Między innymi to, co zrobili rodzice na moje siedemnaste urodziny, jak udaliśmy się na piknik, jak mój ojciec naciskał na mnie, abym znalazł sobie żonę chociaż argumentowałem, że będę do tego gotowy, gdy znajdę tę jedyną. Jestem szczęśliwy, że czekałem - powiedział, głaszcząc policzek Belli.

- Co się z nimi stało? Jak zostałeś krwiopijcą? - zapytałem.

- Cóż, urodziłem się w 1901 roku - moja szczęka opadła. Odwrócił i zaśmiał się z mojego wyrazu twarzy.

- O jacie, jesteś starszym panem. Lubisz młode dziewczyny, nie? - zażartowałem, ponownie spoglądając na Bellę. Edward tylko zaśmiał się razem ze mną.

- Bella przywróciła we mnie mnóstwo ludzkich odruchów. Zawsze myślałem, że będę sam, ale kiedy spotkałem Bellę, od razu wiedziałem, że była mi przeznaczona - powiedział.

- Tak - powiedziałem.

- Dobrze, jak mówiłem, urodziłem się 1901 roku. Moimi rodzicami był Edward Senior i Elizabeth Masen. Zawsze powtarzano mi, że nie wyglądam jak mój ojciec, że bardziej przypominam moją matkę. Carlisle powiedział mi, że mam kolor jej włosów, jej zielone oczy -

- Miałeś zielone oczy? - zapytałem, starając sobie wyobrazić krwiopijcę z zielonymi oczami. Edward zaśmiał się.

- Tak, miałem zielone oczy. Zanim zostaliśmy przemienieni, każde z nas miało różny kolor oczu. Gdy miałem siedemnaście lat, w 1917 roku, wybuchła epidemia hiszpańskiej grypy i zniszczyła całe miasto. Najpierw zachorował mój ojciec, a po trzech dniach zmarł. Następna była moja mama i ja. Carlisle powiedział, że miała szansę na pokonanie choroby, gdyby nie była zajęta obserwowaniem mnie. Powiedział, że była bardziej zajęta upewnianiem się tym, że żyję niż dbaniem o własne zdrowie. Myślę, że zachowywała się w taki sposób, ponieważ po śmierci mojego ojca, przestała mieć w życiu sens i nie chciała żyć bez niego. Chciała, żebym to ja przeżył. Ona jest przyczyną, dla której stałem się wampirem. Gdyby nie poprosiła Carlisle'a, aby zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy by mnie uratować to dzisiaj bym nie żył. Ubolewałem z powodu tego kim się stałem, ale spotkałem Bellę i wiedziałem, że moja mama chciała, abym doznał w życiu wszystkiego. Chciała, abym spotkał w swoim życiu drugą połowę, podobnie jak ona. Chciała, żebym spotkał kogoś takiego jak Bella, bym mógł być szczęśliwy - powiedział.

Patrzyłem na niego w szoku. Kto by pomyślał, że pijawka może mieć uczucia?

- Wow - powiedziałem.

- Widzisz więc, Jacobie, że łączenie się w pary przez wampiry, jest o wiele trwalsze niż wpojenie. Kiedy już znajdziesz swoją połowę nie masz odwrotu, nie możesz zrezygnować z miłości, jesteś w tym na zawsze. Zrobiłbym dla Belli wszystko, nawet gdyby to oznaczało ujrzenie ją w ramionach kogoś innego - powiedział, podnosząc jej rękę.

- Ale dlaczego odszedłeś? - zapytałem.

- Bella ci nie powiedziała? - zapytał.

- Tak, ale chcę to usłyszeć z twojego punktu widzenia - powiedziałem.

- Dobrze. Wszystko zaczęło się jednego dnia w klasie od biologi. Zrobiłem wszystko, aby jej tam nie zabić. To było dla mnie wyzwanie. Wyjechałem na kilka dni, na Alaskę, aby móc trzeźwo myśleć. Po powrocie zacząłem być ostrożny. Nawiązałem z nią rozmowę, ponieważ jest jedynym umysłem, którego myśli nie potrafię usłyszeć. Chociaż ostrzegałem ją wiele razy, aby trzymała się z dala ode mnie, zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Nie ujawniałem tego kim byłem. Za każdym spotkaniem, Bella bardziej się do mnie zbliżała. Ciężej było po tym, jak uratowałem ją sprzed rozpędzonego vana. Wtedy domyśliła się, że nie jestem człowiekiem. Niebawem uratowałem ją przed grupą mężczyzn w Port Angeles i przez przypadek powiedziałem jej o umiejętności czytania w myślach. Natomiast, teorię o wampirach ma od ciebie - powiedział patrząc na mnie.

- Przepraszam, ale opowiadałem jej tylko jakieś historie. W tamtym czasie sądziłem, że one są szalone i głupie. Zanim po raz pierwszy miałem z wami do czynienia, nie sądziłem o was nic złego - wyjaśniłem.

- Niech będzie. Popełniłem błąd i naraziłem Bellę, zabierając w miejsce, gdzie wiedziałem, że będą nomadowie. James wyczuł jej zapach i po prostu musiał ją mieć. Alice z Jasperem zabrali ją do Phoenix, w czasie, jak razem z resztą staraliśmy się go nakierować na inne miejsce. Oszukał nas. Powiedział Belli, że ma jej mamę. Znasz ją. Rzuciła się jej na ratunek. Przysięgam, że moje serce pękło na milion kawałków, gdy czytałem jej list, w którym napisała co zamierza zrobić. Pędziłem, aby ją uratować i na miejsce dotarłem w odpowiednią porę - powiedział, kreśląc dziwną bliznę Belli o której raz mi powiedziała.

- Blizna. Raz mi o tym opowiedziała - powiedziałem.

- Tak. Musiałem pokonać potwora wewnątrz siebie, aby ją uratować. Nie chciałem jej zmieniać. Jej krew jest najsłodszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek próbowałem. Bardzo trudno było mi przestać, ale moja miłość do niej, mnie powstrzymała. Bella zdenerwowała się, gdy wysysałem z niej jad. Mówiłem jej, że to nie jest to, czego chciała. Myślę, że zaczęła kwestionować swój wybór, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła nowo narodzonych. Kiedy James ją ugryzł, nie wiedziała o nowo narodzonych. Nie powiedziałem jej, jak stajemy się wampirami. Zrobiła to Alice, jak byli w Phoenix. Miała mnie na głowie, gdy się o tym dowiedziałem. Ponownie próbowałem przekonać Bellę, że to nie było dla niej dobre i powinna odejść, że nie mogę znowu jej zranić. Ale znasz Bellę. Gdy jest o czymś przekonana, nie poddaje się. Zabiliśmy Jamesa i zdawało się, że mamy spokój. Przynajmniej do jej osiemnastych urodzin. Przecięła się papierem, a Jasper oszalał - Edward powiedział.

- Co się stało? - spytałem. Bella nigdy mi o tym nie mówiła.

- Poczuł jej krew i dostał szału. W rzeczywistości każdy z nas. Jednak Jasper jest najkrócej na wegetariańskiej diecie, więc było mu ciężej. Prawie zaatakował Bellę. Ciężko było mi nad sobą zapanować, ale zobaczyłem, że Jasper rzuca się na nią, co mnie przywróciło do rzeczywistości. Walczyłem z nim. Musiałem odepchnąć ją na szklany stół, aby ją uratować. Zraniła się w ramię i zaczęła bardziej krwawić. Carlisle zszył jej rękę, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że przebywając w moim towarzystwie lub przy mojej rodzinie, znajdowała się w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie. Zostawiłem ją. To była najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką musiałem zrobić. Mogę powiedzieć, że nie zamierzała pozwolić mi odejść, więc zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy. Złamałem jej serce. Potem czułem się okropnie. Chciałem, aby ruszyła do przodu, wyszła za mąż, miała dzieci, zestarzała się, umarła. Chciałem dla niej pełnego ludzkiego życia, nawet jeśli to znaczyło, że zobaczę ją w ramionach kogoś innego - powiedział.

- Gdzie byłeś, kiedy zniknąłeś? - zapytałem.

- W różnych miejscach. Można powiedzieć, że zwinąłem się w kłębek, a nędza mnie pochłonęła. Nie mogłem być w pobliżu mojej rodziny. Widziałem to w ich myślach. Carlisle nigdy się nie uśmiechał, Rosalie była wściekła, że jej rodzina rozpadła się ze względu na ludzką dziewczynę, Emmett nie śmiał się i nie żartował. Alice nie chodziła na zakupy, a co dziwniejsze, już nie zachowywała się jak hiper mała pixie1, którą moja siostra była zawsze. Esme była po prostu straszna. Czuła się tak, jakby straciła córkę i syna. Jasper miał najgorzej. Czuł emocje każdego z nas i zawsze czuł się winny. Zawsze myślał, że to jego wina, że opuściłem Bellę, że jego winą był rozpad rodziny - Edward powiedział.

- Co robiłeś? - spytałem.

- Wiedziałem, że gdzieś tam wciąż znajduje się Victoria i prawdopodobnie chciała dopaść Bellę, więc starałem się ją śledzić. Byłem w tym beznadziejny. Znajdowałem się w Brazylii, a ona urzędowała tutaj, w Forks. Kiedy otrzymałem telefon Rosalie o wizji Alice, w której Bella skacze z klifu, byłem gdzieś w sercu Afryki. Nie mogłem być w pobliżu nikogo - powiedział, odgarniając włosy Belli z jej twarzy.

- Zająłem się nią. Stary, mieliśmy parę dobrych momentów. Szczególnie w kinie z Newtonem - powiedziałem, przypominając sobie jak Newton zachorował. Edward zaśmiał się, ponieważ pokazałem mu mentalnie obrazy.

- Bella opowiadała o tym. Powiedziała o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Nawet o motocyklach. Poważnie, co ty sobie myślałeś? Nie miesza się Belli z motocyklami - Edward powiedział, uśmiechając się.

- Zorientowałem się, gdy wiele razy zabierałem ją na pogotowie. Ona nigdy nie chciała przestać, a ja chciałem, aby była szczęśliwa - opowiedziałem.

- Chcę ci podziękować za utrzymywanie jej w bezpieczeństwie, gdy mnie nie było - powiedział.

- Proszę bardzo - odpowiedziałem, wkładając mój palec w małą rączkę Renesmee.

- Ona jest najładniejszym dzieckiem jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. A widziałem sporo dzieci w ciągu moich stu ośmiu lat - powiedział, spoglądając na córkę.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem.

- Byłem asystentem Carlisle'go w szpitalach. Czasami to było trudne, ale przetrwałem bez zabijania kogokolwiek, albo wyjawiania o nas prawdy - powiedziałem.

- _Yeah_ - odezwałem, bawiąc się włosami Renesmee.

- Wiesz Jacobie, w tej chwili nic nie wyjdzie z bratniej duszy. Nie wiemy, co się stanie z Renesmee. Wydaje się rosnąć bardzo szybko. Bella i ja chcemy być dla niej rodzicami, nawet przez chwilę. Chcemy ją dla siebie na krótką chwilę, zanim wydorośleje i będzie mieć chłopaka. Możemy doświadczyć tego tylko raz i chcemy dobrze się z tego wywiązać. Możesz tutaj być, ale jako najlepszy przyjaciel. Jako ktoś, kto pomoże jej z problemami, ale jeszcze nie jako ktoś, w kim się zakocha - Edward powiedział.

- Wiem. Obiecuję, że będę czekać, aż dacie mi tę możliwość. Chcę dla niej tylko tego, co najlepsze. Chcę żeby była szczęśliwa, nawet jeśli to oznacza kilku chłopaków tu i tam - powiedziałem.

Edward warknął.

- Jeśli mogę coś zaradzić, to nie będzie żadnych chłopaków - powiedział.

Zaśmiałem się z niego.

- Uspokój się, tatuśku. Nastolatki zawsze mają chłopaków i osoby, w których się podkochują - zażartowałem. Zmrużył na mnie oczy.

- Po prostu obiecaj, że nie będziesz dla niej bratnią duszą, że teraz, będziesz dla niej najlepszym przyjacielem. Dopóki nie będzie gotowa - powiedział.

- Obiecuję - powiedziałem.

- Dobrze. I tak, jak powiedziałem. Jeśli Bella będzie chciała odgryźć twoją głowę, nie będę jej zatrzymywać. Nie jestem zadowolony z tych wszystkich rzeczy związanych z wpojeniem, a Bella musi oddać kilka ciosów od chwili, gdy złamała rękę na twojej twardej głowie - powiedział Edward.

- Hej, na swoją obronę dodam, że to ona była osobą, która uderzyła, wiedząc, że mam twardą głowę - powiedziałem, podnosząc ręce.

- Jeśli byś jej nie pocałował, nie musiałaby tego robić. Teraz powinna? - zapytał, unosząc brew do góry. Westchnąłem.

- Masz rację - powiedziałem.

Oboje usłyszeliśmy, jak bicie serca Belli przyspieszyło. Spojrzeliśmy na nią. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk i coś w jej klatce piersiowej brzmiało, jakby zaraz miało eksplodować. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Rozmawiałem z Edwardem przez całą noc.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytałem, jak Edward wstał i pochylił się nad Bellą.

- Przemiana dobiega końca. Proszę, weź Renesmee na dół i powiedz innym, aby tutaj przyszli. Bella przygotowuje się do wybudzenia - powiedział i podał mi Renesmee. Następnie odwrócił się z powrotem do Bell i dotknął ciała, które wyszło zwycięsko z walki.

Skinąłem głową i zleciałem po schodach na dół, chowając dziewczynkę w swoich ramionach. Zobaczyłem, jak wszystkie wampiry z wyjątkiem blondynki, idą na pięto.

- Pozwól mi ją nakarmić - Blondie powiedziała, biorąc Renesmee ode mnie. Dała jej butelkę, która została wypełniona ludzką krwią.

- Jestem zaskoczona, że cię nie zabił - Blondie rzekła.

- Ja również - powiedziałem.

- On musi cię naprawdę lubić - powiedziała. Gapiłem się na nią szeroko. Edward mnie lubił? Tak, jasne. Dwa razy pocałowałem jego żonę.

- Nie, naprawdę. Nawet wiem dlaczego. Jest świadomy co zrobiłby Belli i Renesmee, gdyby ciebie zabił. On tylko chce, aby one były szczęśliwe. Edward wie, że dopełniasz tę rodzinę podobnie jak Bella i Renesmee, chociaż jesteś psem - wyjaśniła. Przewróciłem oczami.

To była Blondie, którą znam i nienawidzę.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1. **pixie** - w brytyjskim folklorze małe postaci obdarzone magiczną mocą zamieszkałe głównie na południu Anglii, w Devonie i Kornwalii. W opisach z epoki wiktoriańskiej zwykle pojawiają się ze spiczastymi uszami, w zielonym stroju i spiczastym kapeluszem. W niektórych opisach oczy mają zwrócone ku górze. We współczesnym użyciu termin _pixie_ jest bliskoznaczny do wróżki.


End file.
